


Catching teardrops in my hand

by Terfle



Category: Holby City
Genre: Break Up, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 06:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16989810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terfle/pseuds/Terfle
Summary: Bernie thinks about Serena





	Catching teardrops in my hand

**Author's Note:**

> Song is 'come away with me' by Norah Jones

That song was on, the one that had been on the radio all summer when Cam and Charlotte were in primary school. A background sound that slipped under the radar. She sipped her coffee and listened this time. The tone of it was low key but the lyrics were intense in their own way.

 **_Come away with me_ ** **_  
And I will write you a song_ **

Not where her talents lay.

 **_And I want to walk with you_ **  
_**On a cloudy day**_  
_**In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high**_

They’d done that. In France. It was heaven.

 ** _Come away with me and we'll kiss_**  
_**On a mountaintop**_  
_**Come away with me**_  
_**And I'll never stop loving you**_

She’d promised the world to Serena but the world wasn’t her to give. Right now, they couldn’t have it. She vowed that one day, they would have it. It just wasn’t today.

 **_And I want to wake up with the rain_ **  
_**Falling on a tin roof**_  
_**While I'm safe there in your arms**_

Done that too. If only they could have stayed in that soothing bubble forever.

 **_So all I ask is for you_ ** **_  
To come away with me_ **

She had. Serena couldn’t do it in the end. Bernie’s anger flared back and forth over it but she couldn’t hate her for it. If anything, the thing she hated was that Serena hadn’t told her about Dr Faulkner. What she’d done was bad enough and she felt betrayed by it but there was a part of her that would always forgive her. It wasn’t a good trait but she knew that there was always going to be a part of her heart hopelessly entwined with Serena’s. She’d never look at Shiraz again without it provoking the sharpest of bittersweet memories. She might drink a glass on occasion to wallow in her sorrow.

The song was right though. She’d never stop loving her.


End file.
